


Our Turn

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Beck and Jade fight over who gets to spend more time with you.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West/Reader, Beck Oliver/Reader, Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Our Turn

Beck approaches Jade with a small smile on his face, the intimidating woman continuing to sip on her slushie while sending random students a death glare. 

“Hey, Jade.” She turns her eyes towards her boyfriend, the slightest hint of happiness appearing in her eyes. “I have a favor to ask you.”

She stares at him for a moment, contemplating his words before her mouth lets go of her straw. “What is it?”

“I know tonight is your usual night with (Y/N).” She frowns, already not liking where this is going. “But I was wondering if we could switch our nights-”

“ _ **No.**_ ”

He gives out a sigh when she starts walking away from him, having known that she would react this way. “Jade, come on… (Y/N) and I have been waiting for this movie to come out for months and the premiere is tonight. I would love to go see it with her.”

“Well, too bad.” She turns a sharp smile towards him. “You’re gonna have to wait for your night.”

“Are you serious?” 

“ _Deadly._ ” She squints her eyes at him, her index letting go of her slushie so she can point at him in a threatening manner. “I will not let you have my night with her. You’re already spending much more time together than I am!”

“What? That’s ridiculous!” He gives her a look of disbelief, almost scoffing. “You have way more classes with her than I do!”

“Maybe! But you go to see more movies with her more than me!”

“That’s because we like the same kind of movies!”

She gives out a chuckle that sounds eerie, a few people around starting to walk away in panic when they hear it. “You know what? You asked for it. _I’m_ gonna take her to that premiere.”

He stares at her in silence. “Jade. That’s very immature and you know it.”

“I don’t care!”

“We could always just all go together.” They both jump up and turn their attention to you, noticing the small smirk on your face. “I always found these ‘one on one’ dates boring anyway.”

Beck gives you a warm smile, though he rapidly loses it when Jade speaks up, an angry pout on her lips. “But it’s my night with you!”

The black-haired boy rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Seriously?” 

“Every night could be your night…” You take her free hand in yours, your touch making her cheeks slightly warm up, then you turn your eyes towards Beck. “Just like every night could be yours. Doesn’t that sound much better?”

Jade gives out a groan, staying silent for a moment as she sheepishly looks away. “… _I guess_.”

“Thank you.” You press your lips against her cheek then do the same to Beck. “So… movie premiere? Sounds fun.”

Your boyfriend’s lips stretch out onto his cheeks. “I knew you’d like it.”

“ _No one likes a suck-up._ ”

Beck rolls his eyes again just as you give out a laugh, holding both of their hands in yours and giving them a squeeze. “I love you two so much.”

Your words bring a genuine smile to Jade’s lips, Beck simply kissing your cheek back as a response.


End file.
